


Cherry Cola

by lemondriz



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, End of the World, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Smoking, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondriz/pseuds/lemondriz
Summary: The world is going to come crashing down in a week, and while most people want to be with their near and dear ones or fly to places they never got the chance to before, Lee Hongbin considers himself to be a man of basic needs.He just never imagined that skating with a beautiful stranger at his childhood ice rink would be on his bucket list.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Shin Bora | Hana
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	Cherry Cola

**Author's Note:**

> Although there are no alarming tags to be aware of, please note that this fic is about the end of the world, so take that as you will. Hope you enjoy reading this little piece of self-indulgence :D

The night air is cool and crisp enough for Hongbin to consider emerging from the dark confines of his bedroom and venture into the balcony connected to their tiny living room. Half seated on the railing, he closes his eyes and lets the slow breeze wash over him, drowning out the sounds of the TV behind him.

Hongbin’s younger brother Hyuk returns from the kitchen with a bowl of fruit and plops down on the couch, eyebrows raised in amusement.

“Look who decided to make a guest appearance.” he says around his bite of watermelon. 

Hongbin doesn’t respond to the quip, instead breathing out slowly and shooting a glare in his brother’s direction.

Hyuk just chortles half-heartedly and reaches for the remote control to increase the volume of the TV. The voices ebb and flow in Hongbin’s ears and he bristles, pulling out a slightly worn pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his trousers.

 _“Predictions of a global apocalypse have been swimming around for decades, however it has been officially confirmed last Tuesday that an asteroid the size of the sun is currently on its way to Planet Earth. Planetary scientists and researchers from the_ _Aeronautics and Space Administration predict that we have approximately two weeks before the asteroid enters the stratosphere and touches first base. Offices and schools have been closed and we hope everyone is taking appropriate precautionary measures. We will keep you updated as and when we receive more details.”_

“The world’s ending, hyung. Are you sure you want to keep doing that?” Hyuk gestures to the lit cigarette in Hongbin’s hand.

Hongbin takes two slow drags, not breaking eye contact with his brother. 

“The world’s ending, Hyukkie. Are you sure you want to die miserable with your diet choices?”

His voice sounds bitter and harsh to his own ears, but it’s too late to take it back. He huffs and looks away, pretending to not see the pinched expression on his brother’s face. 

“Stop projecting your issues onto me and my fruits.” Hyuk mutters, stabbing a piece with more strength than necessary.

“I don’t have issues.”

“Yeah, sure, and Bora noona and I are going to grow old together and watch our kids get married.”

Hongbin looks back to see Hyuk giving him a hard, brazen look. It’s gone after a second, Hyuk shoving more fruit into his mouth and keeping his gaze on the TV pointedly.

“Hyuk, I’m sorry-”

“It’s okay. Just let it go.”

Hongbin knows it's not okay. Nothing about their situation is okay. It’s why he’s been holed up in his bedroom ever since the news first broke. It’s why having a conversation with his own brother is so difficult, so much more than usual. It’s why Hyuk’s girlfriend of three years moved back to her hometown to spend the last remaining days on earth with her family. 

Somehow, Hyuk has always been the more emotionally stable sibling of the two.

Hongbin sighs and finishes the last of his cigarette, heart burning and stomach churning. He flicks the stub and moves to sit next to Hyuk, mirroring his posture and glassy-eyed stare at the TV screen. 

Wordlessly, Hyuk offers him his fruit bowl. 

They eat in relative silence and watch as the news keeps repeating what they already know. 

\---

Hongbin’s on his third bowl of frosted corn flakes when Hyuk returns home one morning. 

“The gas stations are closing by Monday. Got the car fueled up, just in case.”

He dumps a carton of water bottles on the table and shrugs off his parka, draping it across his chair before sitting across from Hongbin. 

“Hmm.” he hums around his bite of cereal. 

Hyuk just looks at him, grabbing a spoon and pulling the bowl towards him. 

“Is that all you’re gonna say?”

“What do you want me to say, Hyukkie?” 

“Anything. Anything at all.” Hyuk swallows thickly and he takes a deep breath. “Do you really want to wait it out here?”

Hongbin shrugs, leaning forward to take another spoonful of his stolen cereal. 

“There’s nothing wrong with this place.”

“There’s nothing wrong, but there’s nothing right either. In fact, there’s just _nothing._ Just the two of us eating expired corn flakes in this deadbeat town.”

Hongbin eyes him with tired eyes. He sets down his spoon and rubs at them. 

When he looks back up, Hyuk is still looking at him, his gaze laced with disappointment. 

“You should go after her.”

Hyuk’s eyebrows furrow at that. 

“What?”

“Go after Bora. Find her. Sweep her off her feet and kiss her or whatever those clichéd movies tell you to do when in love.”

Hyuk is silent for a beat, muted anger simmering in his eyes.

“She already knows I love her.” he says evenly.

“Then show it. Don’t have her second-guessing all the years she spent with you.”

“Hyung, she _chose_ to leave. I can’t... I can’t just go and-”

“It’s the end of the world, baby bro. What do you have to lose?”

Silence falls upon them, the occasional car whirring past on the street below, reminding them that they’re alive and the world is still turning, for now at least. 

“You don’t want me here, do you?” Hyuk whispers.

Hongbin looks at him with wide eyes. 

“What the fuck do you mean? Seriously?”

“Why else would you want me gone? Since when have you ever cared about love, or Bora, or our relationship? Since when do you even care about me?”

Hongbin’s heart painfully seizes at that. He thinks back to their years growing up, how he and Hyuk have never been truly close, always distant somehow, so different but somehow so similar, the pair of them letting their pride get in the way of their potential closeness. 

But to think Hyuk never thought he cared...

“I don’t want you gone, Hyuk. Never even for a second think that.” Hongbin bites out harshly, his spoon clattering on to the wooden table. 

Hyuk folds his arms across his broad chest, not even trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. 

Hongbin rubs at his face and sighs, “Look. You don’t have much time. You don’t want to spend your last days regretting your choices or wishing you could talk to her one last time.”

He gulps and carries on.

“You don’t want to lose a love like the one you have. Trust me.”

The hard look on his brother’s face melts and his eyes droop, tears pooling and then rolling down his face. 

“I can’t leave you here, hyung. I can’t.” he whispers, not bothering to wipe his cheeks.

Hongbin just smiles wistfully, reaching out to grip Hyuk’s fingers tightly.

“You never needed a big brother, you never needed me to tell you what to do and how to do it, not once. In our 25 years of us knowing each other, let this be my first and last piece of advice to you. Go after her and don’t look back. I’ll be fine, like I’ve always been.”

Hyuk chokes out a sob and bends his face forward, gripping Hongbin’s hand back with equal fervour. 

Hongbin lets him clutch his hand until his fingers turn blue and the cereal has long turned soggy.

\---

Hyuk ends up leaving a week later, but not before making it known how much it pained him. 

Hongbin had watched him pile into his car with nothing but a small backpack that contained a few of his things. He wouldn’t be needing much, anyways.

The weight of Hyuk’s favourite olive green parka lay heavy on Hongbin’s shoulders as he watched the car pull out the driveway of their apartment building. Hongbin had put on a brave face, but it immediately crumpled once the car was out of sight. 

He had told Hyuk he would be fine. And he was. He just needed to let himself be consumed by his emotions for a little while. 

He finds himself walking for hours and hours afterward, feet taking him nowhere in particular. He circles the empty park, eyeing the green of the trees, wondering how long it would be until they collapse and disintegrate. He passes his old school, his favourite restaurants, his favourite hang out spots, and lets the nostalgia wash over him in bittersweet waves.

It’s late evening when his feet take him to the ice-rink cum arcade that’s a few blocks down from his apartment. The last time he visited was a good seven years ago with his college mates, and his teenage memories come flooding back.

As he enters, he’s surprised to find that he’s not the only person present.

There’s another man, around his height, leaning forward lazily on the railing and looking at the wide expanse of cool ice in the rink in front of him, a cup of soda in his hand. Hongbin wasn’t sure what to expect, but he's surprised that the building hasn’t shut off the power, and even more that the electricity is working to keep the ice intact. Most of the lights have been switched off, save for two or three which have been dimmed.

“Can I help you?”

Hongbin registers a second later that the man has turned to face him. 

He startles and balls his hands into fists involuntarily, clutching at the too-long sleeves of his brother’s parka.

“N-no, thank you.” he replies quietly, but makes his way over anyway until he stands a few feet away, not exactly sure what compelled his tired feet to move forward.

The man eyes him with a sharp look, but then he smiles warmly and puts the straw of his drink to his lips. 

Hongbin smiles back hesitantly, and silence falls upon the pair. They stare out at the rink, both of them preoccupied by their own thoughts.

Hongbin chances a glance at the man from the corner of his eye, trying not to be too obvious in the way he appreciates the long expanse of his neck and his twinkling eyes.

“I would normally tell you to take a picture because it would last longer, but nothing is going to last long anymore.”

Hongbin’s eyes widen, a faint blush creeping up his neck at the realisation of being caught. 

The man simply giggles, turning his head slightly to appraise Hongbin, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“I’m Cha Hakyeon.”

“Lee Hongbin.” he replies, rubbing the nape of his neck.

“I’m guessing you’re not from this part of town, Hongbin-ssi? I’ve been working here for three years and I would surely remember a face like yours if I’d seen you around.”

Hongbin’s heart thumps dully and he wills it to slow down. 

“I’ve lived here my whole life. Just outgrew this place after I graduated, I think.” 

“You’re never too old to skate or go bowling.” Hakyeon replies, mirth colouring his giggles. 

Hongbin supposes that’s true.

He shrugs calmly in response, fingers itching to reach for his pockets. Hakyeon’s eyes catch his motions and he smirks.

“You can smoke here if you want. I guess the old rules don’t apply anymore. Plus, I technically own this place since everyone else moved on to better ways to spend their last days.”

Hongbin searches his eyes to see if Hakyeon is messing with him, but all he finds is sincerity. 

“Thanks.” he murmurs, quickly lighting up a cigarette, trying his best to ignore the way the stranger keeps his eyes trained on him before he finally looks away. 

He takes his first drag and his mind wanders to his brother. Has Hyuk managed to catch up to his girlfriend? Is he on his way? Has his car broken down somewhere in the middle of nowhere? Is he happy?

He doesn’t want to dwell on the possibilities too much. He has no choice but to hope for the best, for the sake of both of them. He racks his brain for something to say to the stranger, anything to take his mind off reality.

“Can I ask you something?”

Hakyeon drags his straw away from his lips.

“You just did.” he replies, eyes glinting in amusement. 

Hongbin groans loudly at that, not worrying about coming across as rude. He has a feeling this stranger doesn’t really care. 

And as he watches Hakyeon laugh at his whining, he knows he’s right. 

Hongbin barrels through, “Honestly, can I ask something?”

Hakyeon quiets down at that and shrugs, still smiling. 

“Don't you have any other place you’d rather be right now? Y-you don’t have to answer, I understand if it’s too personal.” he hastens to add.

“It’s alright, Hongbin-ssi. I certainly wouldn’t mind chatting with a stranger as pretty as you for a bit. Can I at least get you a drink while we’re at it?”

Hongbin splutters like a fish, and this time he knows the tips of his ears are blood red. 

Hakyeon gives him a mischievous smile. “I’ll take that as a yes.” he quips and twirls around to make his way to the counter. 

Hongbin follows him dumbly a few seconds later. 

Hakyeon fills up a cup and covers it with a lid, poking a straw through the hole. He climbs up and sits on the counter, gesturing for Hongbin to do the same. He places an ashtray between them for Hongbin to throw what’s left of his cigarette.

“Thank you.” Hongbin murmurs, taking the drink once he’s jumped up and settled comfortably. 

“My pleasure.” Hakyeon smiles. “Sorry if it’s not chilled, the generator is mostly working to keep the rink alive.”

Hongbin, a creature of week-old opened chip packets and Red Bull, isn’t phased in the slightest at that. His shoulders slump as some of the tension bleeds from his muscles.

“Cheers.” Hakyeon says, raising his own re-filled cup. 

“What are we cheering to?” Hongbin asks with a laugh. 

Hakyeon hums dramatically, pretending to think deeply. 

“Cheers to expired soda and conversations with pretty strangers.”

Hongbin feels his lips form a genuine smile as they bump their cups together. 

\---

They talk for a long while, and it's easy, so easy for Hongbin to lose track of time. It’s not like they have anywhere to be; there’s no rush to get home to a loved one, no job to get to, no train to catch. 

At this moment, they’re just two strangers bumping knees as they sit cross-legged on the counter, facing each other and sipping on warm cherry cola.

Hongbin learns things about the stranger. Hakyeon lives alone. Hakyeon is 30 years old, 3 years older than him, and he insists that they drop the formalities since there’s no real point in not being comfortable with so little time left. Hakyeon likes over-sized sweaters and the scent of lavender. His favourite colour is beige. He had a cat as a pet growing up. He loves working at the ice rink, loves interacting with new people and having new conversations, observing the patrons that come by and gauging their personalities. Where Hongbin can stay cooped up in his house for weeks on end, Hakyeon craves human interaction, thrives on it.

But one evening together is not enough. It’s never going to be enough. They could have had months or even years to get to know each other, slowly but surely. He would have spent time with Hakyeon, doubting his growing feelings, second guessing his moves, letting his thoughts plague him in the dead of the night, wondering if Hakyeon felt even a fraction of the way he did.

He, unfortunately, doesn’t have the luxury of time on his side. 

There’s a lull in the conversation, but it’s comfortable. Hakyeon fiddles with the sleeve of Hyuk’s parka absently, Hongbin watching him quietly and not daring to move, lest Hakyeon should stop. 

“You’re drowning in this jacket. Does it belong to one of your past or present lovers?” Hakyeon asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Ha, neither. It’s my brother’s. He’s younger than me but he’s sort of a giant.”

“Ah, that usually happens. Most younger siblings I know always outgrow the older ones.” Hakyeon sighs wistfully. “Being an only child is boring.”

Hongbin just looks at him, “Having a sibling isn’t all that, it’s not always like the movies where you bicker but love each other anyway." He pauses. "I... I didn’t do my best as an older brother, I’ll admit.”

Hakyeon meets his gaze. “I’m sure it wasn’t intentional.”

Hongbin feels his mouth go dry. 

“It wasn’t. But that doesn’t mean it was okay.”

Hakyeon just hums around the straw of his drink, eyes roaming over the expanse of ice once more. 

“I don’t think I did my best as a husband, either,” he says quietly after a few minutes.

Hongbin’s stomach drops, but Hakyeon is still looking away, softly chewing on his straw, his eyes shining uncharacteristically. 

Hongbin clears his throat, voice somehow still coming out hoarse when he speaks.

“I didn’t know you’re married.”

Hakyeon doesn’t look at him when he replies, “I’m not. Not anymore, at least. It’s been three years since he left.”

“Oh.” Hongbin curses his lack of tact. “I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be.” Hakyeon whispers. 

Hongbin really doesn’t know what to say. The air between them has turned heavy and he feels it prickle the back of his neck. He feels compelled to bring back the smile on this stranger’s face, for some reason. 

Watching as he gazes forlornly at the ice, he says the first thing that comes to mind. 

“Do you want to ice skate with me?”

Hakyeon stills for a second, then looks at him. Hongbin tries not to think about the way his heart hurts at the sight of the unshed tears glistening like jewels in his dark eyes.

But then Hakyeon is smiling, eyes crinkling, and he nods his head bashfully.

Hongbin doesn’t think he’s seen a more charming sight in his life. 

\---

It’s been years since Hongbin last stepped on the ice, and he’s unsteady on his feet for a good fifteen minutes before he gets the hang of it.

He tries not to appear too embarrassed in front of Hakeyon, who glides and sails past with grace. 

“This was your idea!” Hakyeon yells at him from across the rink, but he’s laughing. 

“I didn’t think I’d be that bad! Cut me some slack!” Hongbin yells back, making his way over slowly so that he’s sure he won’t land flat on his ass again.

Hakyeon rolls his eyes and skates to him. He confidently takes both of Hongbin's arms in his and starts skating backwards, pulling the younger forward with a yelp.

“Trust me.” Hakyeon says, the smile never leaving his face. 

Hongbin wills his pulse to slow down as he’s led across the rink, feeling his confidence grow the more he moves. Hakyeon slows down after a minute, unlinking one of his arms to skate side by side with Hongbin. 

He moves to unlink the other arm, but Hongbin catches his palm before he can pull away completely, intertwining their fingers. Hongbin doesn’t look or wait for his reaction. 

He smiles to himself when he feels the palm squeeze his own. 

They skate at a leisurely pace after that, making large circles. Hongbin distances himself by extending his arm and allows Hakyeon to do a little twirl, and they both giggle at their antics. 

Hongbin’s heart has never felt lighter.

They continue skating, and Hongbin’s laugh comes to a stop when Hakyeon suddenly breaks free, speeding away and sticking his tongue out.

“Catch me if you can!” he shrieks in mirth. 

Hongbin’s eyes go wide, but then he’s laughing again. Now confident in his movements, he glides as quickly as possible to keep up with Hakyeon. 

Hakyeon makes his way toward the railing, and Hongbin has a sudden idea. He pushes himself forward, panting at the extra energy he’s exerting, and extends his arms until they reach the railing and Hongbin has Hakyeon entrapped in the cage of his arms. 

Hongbin’s hands grip the railing on either side of Hakyeon, and he bends his head down in an attempt to catch his breath. 

“Caught you.” he wheezes, finally looking up, his breath lodging painfully in his lungs when he finds Hakyeon facing him, looking at him in shock. 

Hongbin clearly did not think this idea through. 

Their fronts are pressed against each other, and Hongbin quickly lets go of the railing, face flushed. He takes a step back so that Hakyeon has space to skate away, but then Hakyeon jerks forward, wrapping his arms around Hongbin’s neck.

He doesn’t know how it happens, or who moves forward first, or if they move together, but Hakyeon’s hold around his neck tightens and Hongbin rests his arms on Hakyeon’s waist as their lips meet in the middle. 

Hakyeon tastes of artificial cherry and bitter ashes, a taste Hongbin savours like no other. He digs his fingers into the flesh of Hakyeon's hips as if his life depends on it, like a chasm will open up and separate them if he happens to pull away.

But the tinny, sharp voice of reason in the back of his head reminds him that nothing can stop the inevitable doom, the eventual breaking apart, and it may not happen right this moment but it will happen much sooner than he would have normally liked. 

Hakyeon nips at his bottom lip and just like that, all semblance of rational thought leaves Hongbin’s mind. 

\---

Hakyeon insists on walking Hongbin back home. 

Hongbin feels like a school boy but eventually concedes, even though his house is less than ten minutes away by foot. 

His face is still flushed from earlier events, but it’s easy to brush it off as due to the cold that has the tips of his ears a bright red. Nevertheless, Hakyeon grabs his hand and laces their fingers together as they walk through the empty streets.

When they reach Hongbin’s building, they slow to a stop, and suddenly Hongbin is overcome with nerves.

Hakyeon is already pulling his hand away and smiling, moving to say goodbye and-

“Stay, hyung.” Hongbin says.

Hakyeon blinks up at him. 

Hongbin keeps his eyes trained on him, gaze softening. 

“Stay.” he repeats, trying not to let his desperation leak out and bleed onto his words. ”Just, I don’t know. Stay. It sounds stupid and it probably _is_ stupid. But if you have no one else waiting on you right now, you can come up with me. I have some food and water and a working shower, if that’s any comfort. It’s just me up there so you don’t have to feel awkward about other people.”

Hongbin realises a moment too late that he’s rambling and pauses, shutting his mouth before he can embarrass himself further.

Hakyeon winces, hesitation written all over his features, and Hongbin understands. His heart sinks but he won’t do anything to make him feel uncomfortable. 

Hakyeon worries his lower lip and Hongbin represses the urge to trace it with his thumb.

After a few long and painful beats of silence, Hakyeon exhales. 

“I will come. Just... not tonight. I’m sorry, Hongbinnie. But there’s some things I need to take care of.”

Hakyeon steps forward and presses a kiss to the corner of Hongbin’s mouth.

When he leans back, the moonlight casts a halo over Hakyeon’s dark, curling hair and Hongbin feels his heart stutter. 

“Promise?” his voice comes out, child-like and petulant but he can’t help it. 

Hakyeon smiles, his eyes tired and shoulders slumped. 

“Promise.”

\---

The power in his apartment cuts off three days after Hyuk leaves. The water still runs, but it's scant and cold. The last thing Hongbin hears from the news on TV is that they have four days to go. 

There’s four days to go before the asteroid will make its appearance and obliterate everything he’s ever known.

Presently, he sits on his couch, drinking stale beer that’s too lukewarm for his liking and smoking cigarette after cigarette in the hopes to numb all sense of feeling. 

He can’t stop his mind from wandering, and if he tries hard enough, he can still taste the remnants of cherry cola on his tongue. He can still hear the melodic laughter, see those mischievous eyes appraise him, feel those hips beneath his fingertips.

He doesn’t want to get his hopes up, so he cracks open another can in resignation.

\---

Two more days pass, and Hongbin is dozing off on the couch after taking his first cold shower in a long time. 

He finds himself dreaming of Hyuk as he slips in and out of consciousness. Hyuk is running up to him as a child with a ball in his hand, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. The scene shifts, and Hyuk is in the living room, stomping his foot at something Hongbin said and pushing him out of the way. The scene changes again, and he watches as Hyuk envelopes Bora in a bone-crushing hug, his frame covering hers entirely. Hyuk looks at him and says something that he can’t quite make out, but he somehow understands the sentiment. His mind replays Hyuk’s last words to him, the ones he said right before getting into his car driving out of his life.

_I don’t blame you for being detached all these years. I’m sorry I didn’t try to understand you earlier. But we’re good now, right hyung?_

Incessant knocking at the front door jolts Hongbin awake. In a daze, he stands up, hesitating to open the door. 

He hasn’t met anyone the past week, except-

Without bothering to make himself even slightly presentable, Hongbin takes long strides until he’s flinging the door open. 

On the other side of the door, Hakyeon startles at the sudden force with which it opens.

“You came.” Hongbin croaks.

Hakyeon is standing there, very much real and alive, dressed casually, with a duffel bag over his shoulder. His eyes are wide, but they soften as they take in Hongbin’s ruffled appearance, and then he’s smiling brightly.

“I made a promise, didn’t I?”

Hongbin doesn’t reply, unable to find the words. He pulls Hakyeon in and hugs him tightly, inhaling his scent and refusing to let go.

\---

“I’m sorry.”

Hongbin’s eyes are drooping from where his head is perched on Hakyeon’s shoulder, the pair of them draped across the couch. It’s the middle of the night and the clock overhead continues ticking incessantly. They sit in the dark, just focusing on each other’s breathing.

There are 12 hours to go. 

Hongbin’s eyebrows furrow in confusion when he hears the words and lifts his head.

“What on earth would you be sorry for?” he chides, raising a hand to caress Hakyeon’s cheek with his thumb. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.”

Hongbin stares at him. 

“I’m sorry I never visited the ice rink even once the past three years. I’m sorry that I didn’t give you more time than you deserve.”

Hakyeon scoffs bitterly, “That’s hardly your fault.”

“And _this_ is barely your fault, too. Hyung, please. I’m sure you had your reasons but it doesn’t matter. You came to me. You kept your promise.” Hongbin reaches for Hakyeon’s hand and kisses the back of his palm in earnest. 

Hakyeon closes his eyes and opens them after a long moment, a pinched expression gracing his features. 

“I wanted to come to you earlier. I just wanted to spend one night alone and say goodbye to my home and potted plants. I know how trivial it sounds but it was important to me.”

Hongbin stays quiet, playing with Hakyeon’s slender fingers.

“My ex-husband visited me for the first time since the divorce.”

Hongbin’s heart free falls, way past the pit of his stomach. But he stays silent, fingers loosely intertwined in the elders’.

Hakyeon swallows thickly and closes his eyes again, cool air from the open balcony ruffling his fringe, face glowing dully in the moonlight. 

“I guess he wanted to see me one last time. Reminisce the pretty past with me and ignore the ugliest parts.” he bites out with a mirthless chuckle, eyes still shut. 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Hongbin says quietly. The more he sees Hakyeon in pain, the more it tugs at his heartstrings. 

“You know what I hate the most?” Hakyeon continues as if Hongbin never spoke. “I think a part of me was selfishly hoping that he still cared. Hoping that he came back because he genuinely missed me. Hoping that he maybe, by some miracle, still loved me. I hate that I even entertained those thoughts when I saw his face. Why would he still want me? It’s all so stupid…”

“Hyung, please.” Hongbin pleads, pulling Hakyeon’s head sideways until it's pillowed across his chest.

“A part of me always wanted to be needed, to be loved. And I never truly got that from him. It was silly of me to ever expect anything more. He came back not because he cared, but because the world is ending and he wanted a clear conscience.”

Hongbin winces, heart thudding dully, and he can do nothing but caress Hakyeon’s hair in what he hopes is a comforting gesture. 

“He left after talking to me for a couple of hours and I just… I couldn’t function. I knew I had to meet you and I knew that time was ticking but I couldn’t. I’m so sorry-”

“Shh. You’re here now. That’s all that matters. He won’t hurt you anymore.” Hongbin whispers, fingers moving to wipe at Hakyeon’s damp cheeks. 

Hakyeon turns to bury his face in the crook of Hongbin’s neck, arms winding around Hongbin’s waist, and they lay like that till they fall asleep. 

\---

Hongbin cracks open his eyes sometime in the evening, the clock telling him it’s around six. He groans and turns easily on the couch, surprised to find himself alone. 

He sits up hastily. Had he just dreamed up Hakyeon coming to him? Was he going delirious?

The door to the bathroom opens and Hakyeon steps out, hair wet and clothes sticking to his skin. 

“Hey. Didn’t want to disturb your sleep so I thought I’d take a quick shower. I made tea, too.”

Hongbin watches dumbly as Hakyeon moves to the kitchen, coming back with a mug. 

He’s quick to accept it and Hakyeon sits next to him, towel drying the wet strands. 

“Thanks… for last night.” Hakyeon says as Hongbin takes a sip. He tries not to shudder at the god-awful state of the beverage.

“Don’t worry about it.” he smiles. “The tea’s good, by the way.”

“Thanks, dunking a tea bag into room-temperature water is a skill not many have mastered.”

Hongbin just rolls his eyes, and they burst out laughing at the same time. 

As they quieten, Hongbin takes his time to finish his tea while Hakyeon finger combs his hair and goes to hang the towel in the bathroom. 

When he comes back, Hongbin has placed the mug on the coffee table, and he sits with his arms outstretched, eyes beckoning him. 

Hakyeon makes an amused sound from the back of his throat, but his steps take him forward till he sits across Hongbin’s lap, arms coming up to wrap around his neck.

Hongbin pulls his face down and kisses him slowly, reverently. Hakyeon leans back till his butt is on the couch and his legs are on Hongbin’s lap, making it easier for them to kiss at the same level. 

Hongbin can feel the heat of the evening sun on his back and shudders when Hakyeon’s fingers grip at the hair behind his neck. He parts his lips and sucks gently, swallowing Hakyeon’s pretty moans whole. 

His fingers press into Hakyeon’s hips, reveling in the way the soft flesh gives way to his hands. 

The clock continues ticking, and Hongbin and Hakyeon continue kissing each other, exploring each other’s bodies with muted passion and curiosity while the sun descends for the very last time.

\---

After they both come down from their highs, they laze around and doze for a while, Hakyeon making sure Hongbin doesn’t sleep for too long. Eventually, they decide to get somewhat dressed and make a little blanket fort on the balcony when night falls. They pull sheets and pillows from Hongbin’s room and set up the place to the best of their abilities. 

Hongbin brings over a bowl of old chips when Hakyeon startles suddenly. 

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Hakyeon squeaks. He reaches for his bag and pulls out two cans of cherry cola.

Hongbin just laughs, full and rich, shaking his head in fondness as his plops himself down on the downy blankets. 

Hakyeon smiles in glee, stealing a chip. 

“Oh, to be with a man who comes prepared, be still my beating heart.” Hongbin says dramatically, clutching at his chest. 

“Stop it.” Hakyeon says, blushing prettily. 

“Make me,” Hongbin quips, meeting Hakyeon’s eyes daringly.

Hakyeon bridges the gap and kisses him, stealing Hongbin’s breath away.

When Hakyeon pulls apart minutes later, there’s a victorious smirk on his lips.

Hongbin just chuckles, leaning back on his elbows on the floorboard and staring up at the sky.

Hakyeon cracks both their cans open and hands one to Hongbin. 

“What should we cheer to this time?” Hongbin asks. Déjà vu washes over him, an unsettling feeling that seeps into his bones.

Hakyeon thinks for a few moments before straightening up, Hongbin mirroring his posture opposite him.

“Cheers to spending the last hours on earth with expired soda and pretty half-strangers.”

The moonlight casts shapes on their faces, and they bump their cans together.

\---

A few hours later, Hongbin finds himself with his back against the balcony railings, Hakyeon’s head pillowed on his thighs while they gaze at each other. Hongbin lazily traces shapes onto Hakyeon’s exposed stomach, having lifted his shirt to get better access. 

The air around them is cool, crisp, and mostly still. There are no sounds apart from the steady breathing of two souls.

Hakyeon lifts up a hand, caressing Hongbin’s chin before moving up to cup his cheek. Hongbin nuzzles into it and Hakyeon tilts his head back to look at him properly. 

“Are you afraid?” 

Hongbin mulls over the question, too distracted by the fingers moving across his cheek.

“A bit, yeah. It would be concerning if I wasn’t.”

Hakyeon hums at that.

“Me too. I don’t really know what to expect.”

Hongbin shuffles uncomfortably. The thought is not exactly a comforting one. Will it happen slowly but surely? Will it happen all at once? Will it be drawn out and painful? And what will happen after?

These are thoughts he will never get the answers to. 

Hakyeon rubs the spot above his nose and he realises that his eyebrows are pinched. 

He reaches for his hand and pulls Hongbin down to lie next to him on the pillows.

Hongbin, without realising, had longed for this for so long. Something or someone to make him feel alive, to remind him that life wasn’t meant to be lived without purpose. He’s never felt more alive than when he was spending limited but all the more precious time with Hakyeon. 

“We would have been good together.” Hongbin whispers, his tears falling slowly. 

A distant boom resounds somewhere miles and miles away, but they hear it, and their breaths catch. 

“Maybe. You may have gotten sick of my scented candles, though.” Hakyeon replies, letting out a watery chuckle of his own. 

Hongbin just shakes his head imperceptibly, choking down on a sob. 

“Hey,” Hakyeon whispers, and then lips are pressing against his, carrying the faint taste of cherry cola and burnt ashes that Hongbin has come to love and find comfort in.

Another boom hits.

They pull apart and Hakyeon holds on to his cheek, wiping his tears. Hongbin grips at his waist, not wanting to let go any time soon. 

“Please don’t leave me.” Hongbin whispers brokenly.

“I’ll find you.” Hakyeon reassures. “Wherever it is, wherever I am, I’ll find my way to you.”

“Hyung…”

“I promise you, Hongbinnie.” Hakyeon says with conviction, resting their foreheads together.

When the next boom hits closer to them, and then another, Hongbin closes his eyes. 

The sound is deafening, and he opens his eyes to see flashes of white cloud his vision, but the image of Hakyeon has been burned into his retinas, too strong to be forgotten. 

He closes his eyes one last time. He feels like he’s floating, weightless, as he exhales slowly.

\---

As it turns out, Hakyeon truly is never one to break promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♡
> 
> Reach out to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chabeannie) if you'd like!


End file.
